Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 8,051,818 discloses a dual independent phasing system (DIPS) with axially stacked phaser sections and a camshaft assembly with two concentric camshafts extending in the same axial direction from the rear of the phaser sections. Oil for operating the respective chambers for phasing the camshafts is fed to the chambers via openings and channels in the two camshafts. However, in some instances, only one camshaft can be directly driven by the DIPS and oil for operating one of the channels cannot be supplied from the rear of the phaser sections.